Dark Titan
by msanime1117
Summary: Itachi has died after the battle with Sasuke only to appear in a city where he met the Teen Titans. The Titans watch how powerful he is and decided no matter what to get him on the team.


_"Don't cry Sasuke. Your big brother is here no matter what happens."_

* * *

'Is this what death feels like? Just nothing? Silence as you're deep in thought. Floating in an abyss of darkness forever? All I felt in life was regret. Sasuke,I hope you do great in life.'

'Why does it feel like everything is moving so fast? Whàt is this strange wind pulling me down? Could be gravity? Then that must be I'm...' He opens his eyes to find that he could see! He was indeed falling from the air.

'I can see. How?' He looked around only to find that he was in the sky. There was a huge sea next to an island. He couldn't help but wonder why he wasn't dead. It didn't matter if he did or not. He was just glad Sasuke was going to be okay.

He stared at the water that should be clashing with him any moment. He sighed as he landed. That's when he saw that this place was filled with lights and it was close to morning.

The sun was shining bright on the horizon as he stared at the huge city behind this T like tower. He had to admit it was impressive. He seen things like this. He notice cars which were kinda foreign to him because he lived in a village not a city. Still he never heard of such a place before. So he decided to go to the city.

So he sprinted as fast as he could (which was fast for people) and in less than minute he made it to a dock before walking around the city with so much curiosity in his eyes. Instead he bumped into someone who yelped. He raised an eyebrow at the twelve year old looking girl.

"Hey watch where you're-...wow." Itachi sweat dropped seeing the girl had hearts in her eyes. Even in another place he had fangirls. He sighed as he moved out the way studying some of the men with suitcases and some with blue uniform. They must be their police force. Knowing the Uchiha clan had been in charge of that.

He looked around again only to find this giant block monster attack everyone. There was five people fighting it and they were having a hard time even trying to take it down.

What made him interested is they must be from some organization or something. He watched as the one with the blue cloak begin to chant words and what looked like some kind of jutsu. Of course it wasn't something like magic. The green boy turned into a cat like animal running fast. The metal person shooting beams of light while the orange haired girl shoot lasers from his eyes. Then the normal lookin one had his acrobatics to fight.

That is until the monster begin to go one a rampage and smacked them all into the ground. I guess they weren't powerful after all. He sighed as he activated his Sharingan and changed to Mangekyo as he walked towards it.

" **Tsukuyomi."**

* * *

Robin and the others watched as this man walked up to monster with no fear at all. He did look different though. The teen Titans watched in awe as he stared it down then out of no where the monster just fell and crumbled.

All of them stared in shock. He didn't even move anything and yet he destroyed it like it was nothing. Just who was this guy. The first to come out of his awe was beast boy.

"Woah! That was awesome man how did you do that?" He said going up to him and was staring in awe as the man didn't jump or anything instead he just stared at him with confusion. Beast boy frowned.

"You're probably thinking that I look weird because I'm green." It took a while for the unknown man to respond. H just shrugged.

"My partner was blue. " Before beast boy could even say anything the man was already leaving. Beast boy was a little ticked off at this man.

"Hey! Where you going?! I'm not done talking to you yet!" He chased after him only to find that the man disappeared. He begin to pout but was still with awe at the man. He didn't even say his name.

"What is it you want?" He stared in shock as he was behind him with a bored look on his face. His Raven hair begin to flow with the wind. He swear to god if this man was a woman he would have fallen to his feet.

"W-well I was wondering what your name was and how did you do that?!" The other teen Titans were watching the seen. He seem to be deep in thought.

"Itachi."

"Huh?"

"My name is Itachi." That is until beast boy stared to laugh on the ground.

"Hahahahahahahah! Your name means weasel!" Before continuing his laughing he felt fear when he saw his face darken. He didn't know what it was but he never want to even see that ever again so do not get on his bad side. The man's aura begin to soften as he continue to leave only to disappear in a flock of birds.

Robin was the first to react as he watched the man begin to disappear only to kick him in his face which was surprising the others. Itachi was the first to react by grabbing his leg in a hard grip as he glared at him.

"Something the matter little boy?" Taunt Itachi. Robin growled as he let go of his foot having a chance to punch him he watched in fear as the man was behind him with a kunai against his neck.

"I've already had enough of you. Yield or I behead you while your comrades watch." Robin decided he would do the right choice and surrender so he let the grip go.

"Hey Robin why did you do that for? I mean Itachi's my bro!" Itachi raised an eyebrow before walking away again must for the displeasure of beast boy.

"Hey where are you going?!" He yelled as he pulled the Raven haired who still had the emotionless feeling.

"…"

"Are you a robot or something?"

"No."

"Then why do you talk like that?"

"Because I was trained to ever since I was child."

"Trained for what?"

"Why are you talking to a criminal like me?"

"You're a criminal?! How come."

"… I don't want to talk about it." With that he disappeared much for the displeased looks of the teen Titans.


End file.
